


Poems of Falling Gravity

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: Gravity Falls Poems [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idea borrowed from: JMarieAllenPoe</p><p>dont judge me, im not a very good poet DX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odes to Gravity Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072430) by [zenzenzence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence). 



It all started the 15th of July, and over the years, it made its fandom rocket into the sky

but as we all know, everything that goes up, must come back down, and when this happened, a wave of sadness shook the ground

the 15th of Febuary 2016, was the day that the Mystery Twins had to save, but in doing so it was Bill who was slain

with the final moments of the credits i cried, for Gravity Falls was the one to fall out of the sky.

 

-R.I.P. Gravity Falls

(May we see your resurrection in the near future)


	2. End of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SpyroforLife  
> The War: FFaFP series and respective fic  
> a poem for the end  
> and for future fics to come

It begun with Bill, who was bored out of the Mindscape

He wanted to merge his people with Earth's

And what better way to get what he wanted than a war?

 

As it progressed he watched his sapling grow

Rising in ranks like the blazing sun melts snow

One fateful mission would leave them both with scars

One lost and eye, the other lost an arm

 

Now the war is over

Now the fighting is done

But even though we finished

We have not yet won

To completely win is to know that demons and humans can live peacefully

And that he and his sapling wouldnt have to worry about death

 

With a smile on his face he pinned the stars on his saplings suit

Remembering all that they went through

Good and bad, thick and thin

He loved his sapling

And his sapling loved him

 

- _War: For Fun and For Profit_


End file.
